


No Holding Back

by PinkLioness



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLioness/pseuds/PinkLioness
Summary: After a fist fight leads to a sexual revelation in Leo, he finds himself struggling to come to terms with these feelings. Especially with the feisty Hoshidan's tent right next to his.





	No Holding Back

"Nohrian scum!" Takumi snarled. He began to string his bow and aim for the youngest prince's head. His pony tail whipped suddenly with his movement.

"Ignorant fool!" Leo responded as he began to prepare a spell. His eyes glittered with anger. The blonde's calm anger opposed the other prince's passionate rage.

They locked eyes, each waiting for the other to move. The air sparked with tension. Takumi kept his aim, taking a second to stretch his fingers one at a time so as not to lose his grasp on the arrow. The first to move, however, was a small red head that ran into Takumi.

"Brother, stop!" Sakura cried, her eyes misting over. Takumi could already feel his heart soften toward his baby sister. Her fingers grasped the fabric of his shirt as she looked up at him with shining eyes. "You mustn't fight. It would make Corrin sad. We came here to support her."

Takumi sighed with frustration and sympathy, lowering his bow. Sakura smiled at him, leaning into his arm. Leo raised his eyebrows, skeptical, but put away his spell book. He could understand why Takumi would bend so easily to his little sister and to Corrin. He was there to support Corrin as well, afterall. Takumi avoided Leo's eyes, reaching back to put his bow back in the quiver.

Seeing Takumi and Sakura together nearly made Leo go a bit soft hearted for the Hoshidans. Ugh. When did he start to see them as people? It was easier to be enemies when you didn't see them snuggling up with their little sisters. He frowned as he watched Sakura bounce away to the healing tent most likely to help Elise with the most recent influx of injured soldiers.

"I'm going to my tent." Takumi stated as he began to stalk off.

Leo didn't respond as he also took off to his own tent. It would be nice to have a nap after the recent battle. It never took long for battles to wear on the mind, and Leo knew it was important to stay sharp and as taken care of as possible. It became obvious that perhaps he was a bit more worn down than he thought. It took him a good couple feet to realize Takumi had not split off and was in fact walking just a few feet in front of him going the same direction. This continued through the camp, and the longer it went on the more confused Leo became.

Takumi caught eye of him as he turned a corner and glared. "What do you want? Leave me alone."

"I'm simply going to my tent." Leo stuck his nose in the air, indignant. Why did this little rodent care where he went?

"Oh, off to your tent, your highness?" Leo turned to see Niles grinning slyly with Odin smirking behind him. "Going to take a nap?"

"Yes." Leo studied them, suspicious. "What of it?"

"Well, you will be happy to know, my lord." Niles stopped to snicker. "Your tent has been raised beside Prince Takumi's own tent."

Leo felt his face immediately flush with rage. This was something he thought his retainers were beyond. How dare they place his tent next to a sworn enemy. Working together or not, Leo wanted as little to do with the Hoshidans as possible.

"Oh dear, please don't be angry. It was all Lady Corrin's doing." Niles lifted his hands in defense, still smiling. "She said something about wanting the royal families to get closer as you are leading an army together. All the royals are placed in the same area."

At this point, Odin was breaking down in laughter. Leo had half a mind to use his spell book on the dramatic mage. Instead, however, he made eye contact with both his retainers, firmly frowning, before turning heel and walking off. Sometimes silence did the most damage to those two, and, as expected, the two pitifully called out to their lord in sudden sympathy, upset he had not reacted more strongly to the news.

Leo approached his tent, and saw Takumi standing outside his own, arms crossed and eyes filled with rage. As Leo came closer, Takumi began to snarl.

"I'm not any more pleased with this than you." Leo sighed, beginning to open his tent flap.

He had barely stepped foot in the tent before Takumi grabbed his collar and pulled him back. Leo landed on his behind with a solid thump. He glared up at Takumi.

"How dare you…" He began. Takumi kicked him in the ribs. Leo felt his nostrils flare and his face grow hot. He jumped up and immediately punched Takumi in the face. Punches and kicks became grabbing and pulling until the two fell to the ground struggling to pin each other down. Leo caught glimpse of Niles and Odin squealing with giggles from behind the bath house. He made a mental note to make the two trained until their legs were porridge.

The distraction of the retainers allowed Takumi to roll on top of Leo and hold his arms down. Leo looked up into the Hoshidan's princes' enraged eyes and felt, strange. Seeing him hanging over him, dripping with sweat, heavily breathing stirred something strange in Leo's heart and groin.

Frightened, Leo shoved Takumi off of him and ran into his tent before any evidence of his feelings became visible. He sat down on his bed and pressed his hand to his chest, feeling it thump wildly. He could feel his face burning. Was it with shame? No, Leo was almost convinced it was lust.

He contemplated this. Leo knew that none of the girls that had showed interest back in Nohr had peaked his interest, and he found it hard to concentrate on female bodies when he pleasured himself. However, he always figured it was due to being beyond sexual desire. His studies and duties were his focus. It never occurred to him that he, a prince, could be aroused by being dominated by a rival no less. He could not deny it, though, glancing down at his erect member. The thought of Takumi pinning him down and having his way with his body made him twitch with desire.

Leo ended up sitting in his tent with this revelation turning in his mind. He couldn't possibly leave his privacy in this state. Every time he recalled what Takumi made him feel, his body flushed with lust. At some point in the evening, he even began to enjoy the thought rather than denying it. Maybe it was because he was thinking about it so much that it wore him down. Leo's nap never ended up occurring.

Well past dinner, Leo found himself undressing himself until he was completely naked. He looked down at his body. Leo was rather lean with a bit of muscle. He did workout as minimally required, but most of his energy went to magic which did not require any manual labor on his part. He ran his hand over his arm. Part of Leo wanted to pretend it was Takumi, but he shivered with disgust. It was one thing to think on his lust, but to act on it would have consequences. Either which way, he was finding himself wondering what Takumi would do with his nude body.

There was a sudden rustle of the tent opening, and Leo lept, startled. He turned around to find Takumi standing in front of him with wide eyes.

Takumi suddenly looked away, his cheeks reddening. "Uhm, Corrin told me to come find you...for dinner."

"I-I'm not hungry." Leo responded, trying to act natural.

"Well, Corrin told me to make you come. And if you don't I'll stuff a rice ball down your throat so you choke!"

Oh, gods. Leo blushed suddenly, and with horror, felt himself spring up. Takumi didn't miss it either, much to Leo's dismay.

"Gods! You're into that! You depraved Nohrians, leave me be!" Takumi ran out with a red face that was comparable to his older brothers armor.

Leo felt shame like he never had before. He curled up in his bed and stared at the fabric wall of his tent.

Takumi did not go back to the dining area, however, but retreated to his tent with his own little problem. He cursed himself with contempt. How could he let a Nohrian maggot cause a twitch in his trousers? Something about the way Leo's eyes nearly begged for Takumi to take control of him. Thinking about it made the twitch go erect. He recalled the moment he pinned Leo down and the way Leo had looked up at him with a heavy breath and hot cheeks. Takumi bit his lip and cursed himself again. He had always been interested in the ladies so it was easier to hide his interest in the men. However, it tended to be a curse whenever his older sister brought a rather good-looking man home. The last one had particularly interested Takumi and had found himself wedged in Takumi's thoughts later that night in the bath.

This, however, was much worse. Takumi could feel his body heating up with desire at the thought of Leo's pale naked body in the shadows, visible only by a flickering candle light. He couldn't stop himself from agonizing over every detail. Leo had a lightly toned body, Takumi realized, easy for his own toned body to hold down and control. Twitch. He had no visible abs, but a perfectly soft flat belly, and light blonde pubes. His penis had looked soft and almost innocent as it had jumped at Takumi's threat. Oh, gods. Takumi could barely stop himself. He had suddenly become rock solid and his groin burned with intense desire and he was taking labored, feverish breaths.

He sat in his tent until he heard his brothers and sisters retreat to their own quarters. He realized Leo's tent was on the edge, closest to the bath, meaning few could hear them if Takumi intruded. Twitch. No, he couldn't, there was no way. He stood at the side of his tent closest to Leo's.

"Oooh!" Takumi jumped to attention at the sound of Leo's whimper. Where their tents that close? "P-please. Don't hold back. Uh!"

Takumi lost control of all willpower and rushed out of his own tent and into Leo's. There he found Leo lying in his bed on the same side Takumi had been listening from, facing his tent with his hand working himself. Upon Takumi's entry, Leo sat up and looked at him with horror.

"T-Takumi." He stuttered quickly pulling his sheet over his naked body.

Takumi approached him and climbed on the bed, hovering over Leo. Leo's face turned red, his eyes as round as their dinner plates. "Takumi?"

"I won't hold back." He growled into Leo's ear.

Leo gasped breathlessly. "Please?"

Takumi sat up and pulled the sheet off Leo's body. He began to run his hands over Leo's soft pale body, making Leo shiver with delight. Takumi figured he would work Leo just as he would a lady and see how it worked. He ran his thumb over Leo's nipple and raised his index finger to give it a light pinch. Leo's body arched with a yelp.

"Hush." Takumi snarled, covering Leo's mouth with his hand roughly. Leo nodded and appeared to obviously enjoy the light abuse. To Takumi's surprise, Leo began to pull at his clothes.

"You undress as well." Leo breathed with a reddened face. Takumi reluctantly obeyed, stripping off his traditional Hoshidan wear and abandoning it in the Nohrian's tent floor. Leo hummed with delight, running his hand over Takumi's hardened body until he reached his pubic area. Takumi was already hard, and he twitched under Leo's touch. "May I?"

Takumi blinked. Would a prince really lower himself to such actions? Well, he was here, naked in Leo's tent. There wasn't much further it could go so Takumi swallowed hard and nodded. He stood from the bed, and Leo followed, getting on his knees and looking Takumi with delight. His hand wrapped around Takumi's penis and worked it. Takumi closed his eyes with a moan of pleasure. Then, Leo began to lick him starting at the tip. He worked his way around the opening, then the nerve at Takumi's head occasionally adding light kisses to the mix.

"Please." Takumi said, then remembered how this was going to work. "Put the whole thing in your mouth."

Leo nodded obediently as he licked precum from Takumi's head. He opened his mouth and sank it in, little by little. Takumi felt Leo's tongue slide down the length before his lips closed around the base. He could feel Leo's throat give a reflexive gag, but Leo did not let go. Instead, he hummed, sending vibrations through Takumi. He gasped as Leo began to work his way up and down the length, humming. Takumi grasped the back of Leo's head, tangling his fingers in his hair, leading up and down the length as he wanted. He could feel Leo's whimper as he grabbed Takumi's thighs for support.

Takumi began to lead Leo faster until he felt himself begin to edge. He thrust Leo's head back away from his penis and looked down at the disgraced prince. Leo's mouth was agape as he gasped for breath, his eyes glossed over with lust, and Takumi's precum dripping from the side of his lips. It was nearly enough to make Takumi cum right there.

"Oh the bed." He ordered. "On your hands and knees."

Leo let out a low moan as he climbed back onto the bed, getting into position. Takumi realized that, unlike with a lady, he would need some extra oils. "Do you have any oil?"

"In the red supplies bag, it's my bathing oils." Leo gasped.

Takumi found the red sack in the corner, and reached into it feeling out a glass bottle. He poured a bit on his index finger and rubbed. It was oil indeed. He went back over to Leo as his rubbed a good amount on his still hardened penis.

"Don't hold back." As if Takumi needed to be told. He put more oil on two of his fingers and pressed them into Leo's behind with no hesitation. Leo let out a loud groan. He worked his fingers around as he would a lady, and it seemed to do wonders as Leo curved his spine inward with continued moaning. Takumi pulled his fingers out and a gasp came from Leo. He poured a bit more oil on his member, and worked it around before placing the bottle on the ground. Takumi grabbed Leo's hip with one hand, and positioned himself with the other. He gave a soft push and a squeak emerged from Leo.

Takumi silently cursed Leo. They certainly could not have anyone hearing this rancid affair. He reached around with his freed hand, and curved it around Leo's mouth to cover his squeals as Takumi pushed in deeper. He could feel Leo's hot, humid breath between his fingers as he continued to groan into Takumi's hand. He realized he wanted both his hands on Leo's hips so he released him.

"Stuff your face with a pillow, if you're going to cry out to the gods." Takumi growled as he fiercely grabbed Leo's hips and began to thrust. Leo grabbed a pillow just in time to squeal again. Takumi began to rock his hips into Leo, feeling himself move inside of the Nohrian prince. He noticed Leo reach under himself to work his penis, but Takumi swatted his hand away and took control. He worked Leo with the same pattern as his rocking hips, one hand still grasping Leo's own hips.

It didn't take long for Takumi to feel himself edging and he began to thrust harder and deeper into Leo who's pillow was barely holding back his moans of delight.

"Piece of scum." He snarled as he felt himself release. Leo crooned with agreement and Takumi felt his hand grow moist with Leo's own release. They stayed like that for a bit, heaving for breath, sweating. Takumi pulled himself out of Leo's body and knelt on the bed. Leo rolled onto his back and collapsed, his chest lifting and falling with each gasp for air. Takumi looked at Leo's soft belly and reached out to spread his hand over it.

"You need to work out more." He scowled as Leo smiled slyly at him.


End file.
